ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Cursed Tree
The fourth episode of Reks 10 Episode (Harald): OK, we stop here.. (Reks): Grandpa? (Harald): Yeah? (Reks): Where's the Mount Rushmore? (Harald): Haha! We're not there yet. We stop for eat and fill up gas. You guys play on the park or something, then we'll eat. They two ran to the park. Rena sit on a chair and relax, while Reks taking a walk at that peacefull park. Suddenly, Reks spot a movement on the tree. (Reks): Hmm? Reks approach the tree. (Reks): There's something behind this leaf.. Suddenly.. (Harald): Reks! Rena! Let's eat! (Reks): Okay Grandpa! After they eat, they are going to leave. (Reks): Grandpa, wait here.. i got something to check. (Harald): Okay, but come back quick! You want to go to the Mount right? (Reks): I promise Grandpa. Reks ran to the park again, approach the same tree again. But there's nothing there. (Reks): Hmm.. maybe i'm seeing things.. (Old Man): You're not seeing things kid. Reks turns back, he sees an old man standing there. (Reks): What do you mean? (Old Man): That tree is cursed. All people that seeing things on that tree, have an accident after they leave. (Reks): Your joking right? (Old Man): No, i'm not. I'm seeing something too. That's why i don't leave. (Harald): Reks! Are you over yet!?? (Reks): Just a moment Grandpa! Thanks for the- The Old Man is gone. (Reks): Maybe i'm seeing things.. He get into the RV, and leave. Meanwhile, the Cursed Tree. (???): (evil laugh) At the RV, Reks is reading some magazines. Suddenly, something hit the windshield. Making it cracked, Harald shocked. He quickly put the brakes. (Harald): Phew.. that was close. Kids, get out of the RV! I need to check something.. They two get out from the RV. (Reks): I wonder, what he need to check? There's nothing to checked. (Rena): I don't know. Harald pick a something like gem. (Harald): Taedenite.. Harald came from the back of the RV. (Reks): What's wrong Grandpa..? (Harald): Umm.. Nothing! It's just a rock, nothing to worry about. Let's get going now. (Reks): .... When they're on the way to Mount Rushmore, a Taedenite hit the Windshield again. This time it's not cracked. (Harald): The same pattern again? (Reks): I know it! There's something you hid. Why don't you tell us? (Harald): (exhaled) This..! (Reks): What's that? (Harald): Taedenite, the rarest gem in this galaxy. (Reks): How do you know that? (Harald): It's a long story. "brak!" Suddenly, a impact launch at the RV's roof. (Harald): Now's the roof huh? They three get out from the RV, they see a purple lizard with three different colored eyes. (Reks): So he is "The Cursed Tree" (Harald): A Merlinisapien.. (Rena): Merlin what? (Harald): Merlinisapien, an alien with a camouflaging powers. (Reks): Chameleon type huh? (Harald): Yeah. (Reks): So i have to catch him in speed! Reks hit the Omni Three. A white flash came out. (Reks): Big Chill! I was going for XLR8.. anyways, time to chill things up a bit. Big Chill use his frost breath, the Merlini-guy camouflage. (Big Chill): Where did he go? Suddenly an attack hit Big Chill. (Big Chill): His playing hit and run.. i should have turned to Echo Echo... A barrage of attack hit Big Chill, in the middle of the attack.. Big Chill become Intangibility, and use his frost breath. Making the Merlini-guy frozen. (Big Chill): So there's where you are.. Time to beat this guy. Big Chill fly up. (Harald): Wait Reks! (Big Chill): What? (Harald): There's something going on.. (Big Chill): Hmm? What do you mean? (Harald): That. Harald point to the Omni 3 symbol on his chest, it glows yellow. (Omni 3): Uncatalog DNA present, scanning DNA. Scanning complete.. Big Chill turns back to Reks. (Reks): What was that? Anyways.. what we will do to him? (Harald): Hold on, i'll be right here. Few minutes later, Harald came back.. with a Null Void Projector. (Rena): What's that? (Harald): Null Void Projector, a dimension opener.. you guys stay back. Let me handle this.. Harald press the trigger, a large hole came out. It sucks up the Merlini-Guy. (Harald): Okay.. done. (Reks): Umm... Grandpa, can you tell me what- (Harald): We talk it at the RV. Let's go, Mount Rushmore is waiting. The End of "The Cursed Tree" Category:Episodes Category:Reks 10 Category:Reks 10 Episodes